


String Theory

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel thought nothing of the long, red lines - like string, actually - connecting person to person by their pinky finger. Soulmate to soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> SAD THIGNS AHEAD SORRY BUDS((

They were everywhere. Being that it was a part of his life, Guy-Manuel thought nothing of the long, red lines - like string, actually - connecting person to person by their pinky finger. Soulmate to soulmate. They were invisible, but at the same time they weren't. He thought it was _natural_ , but after mentioning it to his parents when he was small, their responses told him that, no, it wasn't natural, and he was different. It was even proven by doctors, as if to add insult to injury, that there wasn't something right with him. 

Nonetheless, he still enjoyed watching people around him with _their_ soul mates. And he would always stare down at his own finger, wondering who his string led to - who he was supposed to be with. 

He was lying in bed, staring at Thomas, who was facing away from him. Guy-Manuel was twenty now, with Thomas trailing behind him at nineteen. Thomas shifted, and Guy-Manuel reached his hand out to trace his fingers along Thomas's back. Without a word, Thomas turned over to face the other man, and stared at him. 

"What?" Guy-Manuel felt his face go hot, and pushed the side of his face into the pillow. 

"What's it like?"

They had never actually talked about what he could see. Thomas, being naturally curious, would try, and of course Guy-Manuel would change the subject. 

"Don't they ever get in your way?" Thomas inquired, propping his head up on his hand to see Guy better. "Can you touch them?" And in response, Guy only shook his head, and Thomas apologized like always. 

"Let's not talk about it, yeah?" Guy-Manuel slid over to kiss Thomas before he could say anything else, and glided his lips over Thomas's own and down his chin to kiss the younger mans neck. Thomas pushed himself closer, dropping his arm so that it rested across the pillows instead. 

"I love you," Thomas admitted, brushing his fingers through Guy-Manuel's hair.

The truth was that Thomas really _did_ love Guy-Manuel, everything about him — even how stubborn he was. Even though he was young, and it was the first time he had ever said it to Guy in a "more-than-a-friend" sort of way, and it was the first time they had slept together. He meant it; and Guy-Manuel, who chose only to tell that kind of thing to people he _genuinely_ cared about, felt that way too. 

"I love you too," Guy-Manuel buried his face in Thomas's chest, taking in the moment, thinking that maybe if they didn't move, neither would _time_ , and he could stay with Thomas in that moment for as long as he wanted. 

But in the end, something would always eat at him; and he could put on a happy face, and smile for Thomas, and they could whisper their "I love you's" to each other all day. They _could_ be in love for now, and he wanted to enjoy the time they had together. 

In the end, the thin red thread tied to Guy-Manuel's pinky would always lead out of his window, while Thomas's went out the door. Guy-Manuel needed no further explanation, and he would never tell Thomas. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway..... sorry((( send feedback on here or crescendolls.tk on tumblr/or yell at me on twitter @bangalters


End file.
